Delia Leon
Summary Delia is the wife of Linley and a HighGod. They meet at the Ernest Institute. From a young age, she was mesmerized by him. During her stay at the Institute, Delia feeling grows from him from just a crush to love. After the founding of the Baruch Empire, they got married and had two kids. Many years later Delia with Linley and Bebe went to the Higher Plane named Infernal Realm, leaving behind the Yulan Plane. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely higher Name: Delia Leon Origin: Coiling Dragon Gender: Female Age: Around 15000 years old Classification: Human, Magus, Saint, Grand Magus, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Doesn't need to use his eyes to see as his soul is enough), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly as her body is formed from Divine Energy thanks to her Divine Spark; even if her body is reduced to nothingness as long as her soul survives she can regenerate), True Flight (can fly), Magic, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation (Mageforce and Divine Energy), Expert Spearman, Dimensional Storage (Via InterSpatial Ring), Afterimage Creation, Soul Manipulation (Can attack the soul), Statistics Reduction (Via GodRealm can reduce the speed of others), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls), Wind Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Via Wind Law), Spatial Manipulation (Can use the Profound Mysteri of Spatial Wind granting her the ability to block the space around from being reached), Power Nullification (Via GodRealm), Information Analysis (Via Divine Sense), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, as she had grasped and can controll one of the Five Elements), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Via Wind Law and Divine Spark), Wind Manipulation (Via Wind Law) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level, likely higher (As she is a HighGod making her stronger in raw attack potency than any Saint/Demigod-level combatants; scales from Linley at God-level) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (As she is a Wind HighGod, her speed is greater thanks to her Law), with FTL combat speed and reactions (As she is a HighGod making her just by his comprehension of Laws faster than any Saint and Demigod) Lifting Strength: Class 5' Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Mountain level, likely higher Stamina: Limitless (As a HighGod, she doesn't need to eat/sleep/breath) Range: A few kilometers Standard Equipment: Spear of Cortez, InterSpatial Ring (Dimensional storage) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: No notable one Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rank 2 Wind blade: A disc-shaped wind spell projectile. Can create a high number of them at the same time. Airwings: A wind-style spell that is the higher-level form of the Soaring Technique, it creates two wings of air which allows the user to fly at high speeds. Decomposing wind: Decompose dead body to dust to be swept away. * Rank 5 Floating Technique: A wind-style spell of the fifth rank which allows a wind user to float in the air. Not quite as useful as true flight. Windhowl: A wind-style spell that creates a wind javelin that can be throw. Windscout: A wind-style scouting spell. * Rank 7 Soaring Technique: A wind-style spell of the seventh rank that allows the caster to truly fly in the air. Supersonic: A scaling wind-magic spell that can dramatically increase one’s speed. * Rank 9 Windshadow: A wind-style spell of the ninth rank that combines the best parts of the Airwings spell and the Supersonic spell. Void Extermination: A wind-style attack spell of the ninth rank, stated to be the most powerful rank 9 spell in existence. * Forbidden Spells Annihilating Tempest: A forbidden-level wind-style spell that can fill the entire sky with blade-like gusts of wind. Dimensional Edge: A forbidden Saint-level wind-style attacking spell, supposedly the most powerful 1 vs 1 spell in existence. Can slice through space, dimension and the walls of reality itself. GodRealm: A Divine Ability of those that have reached the level of Deities which will restrict and suppress the movement. Those who don't have a GodRealm of their own to counteract it will find themselves frozen in space. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Coiling Dragon Category:Law Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Wind Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 7